Tears of a Howler
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: What was the real reason Hermione was crying after Ron received his Howler? "Why didn't you tell me you and Ron had almost gotten expelled, Harry?" Oneshot. HHr


**Tears of a Howler**

"And Ginny, dear, congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor. Your Father and I are _so proud_."

The redhead turned away in embarrassment, as the Great Hall had been silent since the levitating Howler had begun screeching with the blatantly heated voice of Mrs. Weasley.

The red envelope then turned its attention back to Ron, stuck out its tongue only to promptly spit in his face, and then ripped itself to shreds, its message obviously heard.

Hermione stared at the remains of the now soundless magical item for a few seconds before allowing her head to rise and reveal the enormous tears clouding her eyes.

It had alarmed both of the boys to see her react this way, but Ron's concern subsided as he figured it was only because the interruption would cause her to be late for their first lesson, which would indeed start very soon.

However, Harry lingered on her face longer, as it was just like Ron to always suspect her life and emotions solely revolved around books and classes, but he knew better. He knew _her _better.

Contrary to Ron's thoughts, he knew for a heartfelt fact that Hermione was ambitious about much more than school; she cared about he and Ron immensely, even if she and the Weasley did have a few run-ins, and he could derive from all that they had been through together last year, all the life-threatening risks and challenges she had taken on, and simply the way she was always around to comfort, or even nag the two of them…she deeply loved them.

Now, as the tears in her beautiful eyes drifted down her face, he realized he didn't even understand the reason for her crying, and that was what worried him even more.

Suddenly, Hermione swiftly stood from her seat and gathered her things, her head pointed downwards so her best friends would not be able to see her cry. Before picking up her book bag, she told them in a teary voice that she tried and failed to mask,

"I'm going to the Common Room. Your Mother's…message reminded me I have to write my parents. Bye, guys."

She said the last line so quietly, and left so indignantly, Harry knew he had to go after her. He turned to Ron.

"I'm going back, too. I think there's something she's not telling us."

Ron, who was still gorging on his food, snorted and replied,

"Suit yourself. She'll probably only yell at you."

Harry merely shook his head at how little he really knew about Hermione before hastily slinging his bag over his shoulder and sprinting from the Hall. Skipping a stair with each step, he bounded up the enchanted staircases, silently begging them not to move until he caught up with Hermione.

Luckily, they obeyed him, and he caught Hermione on the staircase just before the Common Room, her head still down and her mouth omitting stifled sobs.

"Hermione!" He was nearly breathless, but that didn't suppress the power or worry in his voice, and that was what made the girl before him halt.

She didn't turn around, didn't utter a sound, but just listened to the boy's heavy breathing in deep, unspoken gratitude.

"Why did you run like that? Why are you so upset?" He spoke quietly, his voice gentle and anxious, praying she trusted him enough to…wait… "Ron and I never told you about Mr. Weasley's car and not being able to get through the barrier, did we?" His eyes were wide as understanding finally struck.

He watched her shake her head, heard a loud cry erupt from her, and then suddenly turn around, her hair flying around her head like a flowing dress. Her eyes were red and her face was a mix of fear and hurt, massive tears still streaming down.

She took an incredibly shaky breath and opened her mouth, her words just as disoriented.

"Do you trust me, Harry?" He could tell she'd wanted to say more, but held it back, for this was really the only question she wanted answered at this moment. Instead of quiet and avoiding, her voice was now quite meaningful and somewhat intimidating, but Harry knew it was because of the pain in her heart.

Truth be told, the question had taken him aback greatly, and he could feel tears prickling his own eyes at the thought that she didn't know how highly he thought of her.

"I-" His voice cracked as he started. "You have no idea how much I trust you, Hermione. You risked everything last year to help me, to save my life; there's nothing I can do to repay you for that, though I dearly wish there was. The fact that I laid my life in your hands last year…doesn't that mean I'd trust you with everything that I am?"

One side of his lips lifted slightly at an odd angle, a sort of…questioning, pleading look crossing his features for just a second, though long enough for her to spy it.

Her shoulders slumped, her breath leaving her as she relaxed a slight bit; her lips were brought together as she stared at him intently, indecision in her eyes. Finally, she answered, though the insecurity still lingered.

"Then…why didn't you tell me you and Ron had almost gotten expelled? If you really trust me as much as you say…you should know you can tell me anything, Harry, good or bad."

Harry opened his mouth slightly to answer, but found not a single word being uttered, if only for the most tragic, yet honest reason as to…he didn't have one. After the event had taken place, he'd just forgotten about it, as it seemed all the rest of his teachers and Ron had done… That's what he told himself, at least.

In reality and all of its harshness, there _had _been a reason he'd kept it from her, but he was positive he couldn't bring it to the surface. However, seeing as though his friendship with Hermione was at stake, it appeared as if he wouldn't have any choice.

Apparently, he'd been contemplating for a smidgen too long, because by the time he had finished his internal setback, Hermione had grown impatient and was undoubtedly hurt, thus spinning on her heels and tearing up the last several steps toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

At this, Harry became frantic and ran after her, words spewing from his mouth before he could even comprehend what they were.

"Hermione, the reason I didn't tell you about not being able to get through the barrier was because I didn't want you to be ashamed of me!"

The twelve-year-old halted instantly, her feet rooting to the Common Room carpet.

Naturally, this caused the boy who was desperately trailing her to nearly trip over his own feet, as he stepped backwards in order to avoid her while she orbited her heart swiftly.

Her eyes were downcast for a moment, during which she bit her lip, but then her eyes elevated to his, her teeth releasing their death grip to allow the passage of words.

"What…?" She spoke so slowly, so shocked, Harry thought that for a moment she hadn't heard him. Nevertheless, her eyes remained on him, and her lips were parted and unmoving.

"I didn't want you to think any less of me…" His voice was soft and shameful, truthful as it drifted from his mouth in conditioned strides.

He chanced a look at her and was surprised to find her mouth closed and her eyes wet and grateful, but also apologetic.

She calmly walked over to him and pulled him into a gentle hug, something he had grown accustomed to by now, and thus, hugged her back. What caught him off guard, though, was when she whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to be perfect for me, Harry. You never have, nor will you ever in your lifetime, as well as mine. Despite what you may think, I'm not perfect either; really, I'm far from it," She pulled away and smiled brightly, her hands still on his shoulders.

"You're my best friend just as you are, and I wouldn't, and couldn't, ask for more than that. For someone to stick with me, be there for me when I need them, even to put me in my place when I get too bossy…that's all I've ever wanted, and with you, I have it," If possible, her expression softened and warmed. "Thank you, Harry, for being all that I've ever dreamed a best friend could be."

Harry beamed as she finished, and he silently relayed the same gratitude towards her as he peered into her eyes, noticing that they were lit up not only by firelight.

Suddenly, Ron's voice pierced the air, ruining the silence and connection.

"Harry! Hermione! Our first lesson's in ten minutes! Hurry up!" The two Gryffindors sighed and slung their book bags over their shoulders before meandering side-by-side down the stairs.

"So, did that qualify as trusting me?" Harry teased, smirking at her.

Hermione scoffed and laughed, nudging Harry gently toward the staircase wall, but he was just as quickly back in step with her. She released a fake sigh before delivering to him a smirk of her own.

"You're just lucky I love you."

"Yes. I really am." Every picture on the seventh floor heard the sincerity in his voice, but none heard it quite as well as Hermione Jane Granger, who knew she truly had been blessed.

**_A/N: When Hermione says her last line, it simply means as a friend implication. Just wanted to clarify that for you, and now that I have, please review! Thanks! _**


End file.
